


Comfort

by Songswald



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crying, Gen, implied rose/ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songswald/pseuds/Songswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Doctor console each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and finally wrote it. As always, let me know if you find any errors, grammatical or otherwise.

Your feet pound against the pavement. You’re practically rushing to your car but you restrain yourself from full out running. There might be someone else around and you don’t feel like making a scene.   
You’re only a few feet away now and you pull out the keys. You feel the familiar lump in your throat, the stinging behind your eyes. You pull open the door and climb inside the driver’s seat, slamming it closed after you’re in. You look around to make sure no one is watching you. Thankfully the parking lot is almost deserted and you let out the tears you’ve been holding back for the past few minutes.  
It starts with a quiet sob. You feel the hot tears stream down your face and you know you must look a mess. You furiously swipe at your eyes and ponder what just happened. Just thinking about it makes you angry again and you pound your fist against the steering wheel in a brief flash of anger. Your quite whimpers have evolved into full blown wails and again you’re thankful that no one is around to hear you.   
Or at least that’s what you thought. Through your sobs you hear a quiet knock on the glass window of your car.  
Outside your car is a man. He’s thin with a a blue suit and red tie, brown hair that’s in a state of disarray, a pair of plain black glasses, and a look of concern on his face.  
Wary of what he might possibly want, you decide it’s safest to not open the door and you decide on rolling the window down partially. “What do you want?” you say.   
“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” the man says, “I saw you crying and I wanted to make sure nothing’s wrong.”  
“Yeah well I’m fine,” you snap, your blood rushing to your cheeks in embarrassment as you realize this stranger saw you bawling in your car.  
The man nods, a faraway look on his face. “Okay. I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry to have bothered you.” He starts to walk away but after a few steps he turns and says, “I don’t know what made you cry like that, but whatever it is just know that it’s going to get better. I know because I just lost someone. Someone who meant the world to me and who I’m never going to see again. She was my everything and I thought I was never going to be okay again. I thought I would die with heartbreak in my blood and bitterness in my lungs. But do you know what happened? It got better. Time made it better. And I know it will for you too.” He smiles to himself. “In fact this is going to be one of the best years of your life.”  
You stare at him for a moment because how could he possibly know whether or not this is going to be the best year of your life or not? And it takes you a few seconds before you realize he’s started walking away again.  
Impulse driving your actions, you throw open your car door. You chase after him. “What did you say your name was?”  
“I’m the Doctor.”  
You give him a curious look. What kind of name is the Doctor? “Well Doctor, would you maybe want to go grab something to eat and you can tell me more about that girl of yours?”  
He smiles.


End file.
